


【最王】苗床 Seedbed

by KittyGiovanna



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: “这个世界是你的，还是我的？”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※包含阴最/黑幕最设定，触手play王马  
> ※怀孕避雷  
> ※擦边球
> 
> （补充：新增了纯肉if线，强制催情触手产卵）

一.

“这个世界是最原终一的。”

王马小吉没想到他会在这里遇到这种事情。才囚学院已经化为了破碎的砖石瓦砾，这个世界里的最原终一就站在在中间的一小片空地上，目光真挚地看着他。

“哈…所以，在这里，你才是黑幕？”

王马被几条粗大的藤蔓绑住双手，双脚微微离地，姿势如同被钉在十字架上的耶稣。最原的精神世界和他们第五十三届弹丸论破的参与者刚出来的世界相似却又有些差别，比如那几架令人生畏的，由黑白熊仔们控制的机器，现在竟然是灵活的触手怪物…而且能自如操纵它们的只有面前的赤瞳少年。

毕竟是对方的精神世界，发生什么都不奇怪，但在这里…

为什么自己变成了凌辱对象！？

王马狠狠地挣扎了一下，结果身上的藤蔓只绑的更紧了些。这副咬牙切齿的表情似乎很让最原满意，他走过去，看着被吊起来后视线与自己齐平的小总统，抬起手捏住了他的下颌：“我早就想这么对你了，王马君。”

“啊…？”

王马气愤地从嘴里扯出一个上挑的尾音，他非常想从头到尾给面前的人解释一通，然而骨头传来的痛感就仿佛马上会被捏碎，于是他只好恨恨地咽下了想说的话。就在王马盘算着怎么让最原的人格切换回去的时候，对方打了个响指，两人脚边的地面中突然破土而出数根藤条，眨眼间就缠上了王马的身体。

“喂！”

藤条来势汹汹，直接扯下了黑白方格的领巾，毫不客气地从领口和袖口钻进去，在宽大的拘束服里游走着贴上光滑的肌肤。王马不由自主地颤抖了一下，他感觉到这些枝条上长着细小的绒毛，在他的身体上乱擦，所及之处便会留下异样的触感，整片皮肤都会开始发热。

“…”暂时压下心底的怒骂，王马只是冷冷地瞪着站在他面前的人，这个世界的黑幕。他虽然不是自己熟知的最原终一，但也算他的一个潜意识，也就是说在最原酱的潜意识里…

“你在思考什么谎言？”

有两条小藤蔓准确地找到了王马胸口最敏感的位置，慢腾腾地缠上来揉搓，在上面打转，绒毛反复骚弄着乳晕和乳首，带来淡淡的潮水般的快感。

“…当然是…怎么要你好看…”

王马倔强地瞪着他，咬着下唇，忍耐着被侵犯的感觉。胸前的刺激实在过分，从未被开发的地方可怜地任藤蔓拉扯戏弄，在拘束服下显出异样而色情的形状。其他藤蔓的动作也没有停止，藤条环绕上小总统细瘦的腰，轻轻戳着敏感的腰窝，又顺着隐藏在衣服里的人鱼线一路向下。

“要我好看？”最原轻快地笑起来。他看着王马的耳垂，上翘的发尾无法遮蔽那个位置，此时那小片皮肤已经变成了诱人的粉红色。“王马君，你自己都已经动情了，还不打算乖乖叫出声来吗？”

“就凭你？”小野猫凶狠地朝他亮出尖尖的小牙齿。

“呵呵。”黑幕不去理睬。他俯下头，舔弄王马的耳垂。舌尖的温度很高，温热的呼吸轻轻吹在敏感的耳廓上，将尽数爆发的情欲沾染给了王马。最原分明感受到他的呼吸变得急促了一些，却还是在压抑自己不发出一点声响。

“…不叫吗？那多没有意思。”

带着惩罚的意味，最原咬了一下王马的耳廓，留下一个清晰的压印，征服意义昭然若揭。王马呻吟了一声，细碎的喘息声逐渐有些难以克制。一直未停歇的藤条始终挑逗着拘束服下的躯体，尤其是下半身的藤条，在大腿根的敏感地带徘徊，却一直不去触碰最关键的性器。王马被挑拨的有些难耐，下意识地小幅度地扭着腰肢去迎合触手的动作。

“…这么想要啊？”

最原终于放开了王马的下颌，在那一瞬间后者就朝着他的脸咬了过来，却被对方自如地闪躲。就在这时，缠绕在王马腿上的藤蔓像是得到了指令一般，突然发狂暴起，尺寸和长度骤增一倍，从细小的绒毛下生出了许多凸起的颗粒。

“欸？！”

王马瞪大双眼，此时他已经本能地感觉到了那些触手要对自己做什么。这些藤蔓就在他衣服里的贴身之处，又是那么敏感的位置…但是在他预料到想的时候已经来不及了，触手粗暴地崩开了皮带，增加了里面活动的空间，接着许多触手迅速蠕动聚拢，游走到了后穴附近。

王马顾不上最原向他挑衅的那个笑容，他急切地喊了一声：“等下最原酱！要做润滑…”

为时已晚，王马的下肢被藤蔓绑住微微抬起，两条较小的触手找准位置，稍微撑开穴口后，一条粗大的触手便粗暴地冲了进去。

“呃呜………”

疼痛宛如击中大脑的闪电，将意识和理智都麻痹成一片空白。巨大的触手撑开干涩的肠道，向更深的温暖的腹地突入。触手上生长的凸起紧紧贴合在肠壁上，或者说是肠壁包裹着巨大的颗粒…王马痛得无法呼吸，鼻尖和前额滑落大滴的冷汗。他不由自主地开始想象后穴里是什么模样，因为那里传来的撕裂感和剧痛实在让他反胃得想尖叫出声。而罪魁祸首…刚刚还一脸要把自己吃干抹净的表情，结果现在就那么好整以暇地抱着胳膊看着这里。

“不行…太疼了…”

粗大的触手冲进来一半后，便开始慢慢向内蠕动，贪婪地向内挤进。肠壁不断咬合住上面的颗粒，像吸盘一样紧紧附在上面。后穴内的感觉实在太难受了，那是从未认真开发过的地方，就这样被粗大的触手蛮横地侵占了温暖的地盘。王马咬着牙试图减缓剧痛。但是哪怕他已经不知不觉把腰降到最低，后穴的痛感仍然得不到任何缓解。更加可悲的是，随着触手越来越深入的动作，王马觉得眼角逐渐不受控制地渗出了生理性泪水，这实在让他觉得非常丢人。

…怎么那么疼啊！！

王马回过头看了一眼，随即就再也不想看第二眼了。后穴附近密密麻麻地挤满了蜂拥而至的触手，绿色的枝条不断颤动着，在穴口跃跃欲试，像是在盘算能不能一起全部插进去…

这绝对不行的吧！！！

“快停下…最原酱，求你、呜呃……”

王马真的被气哭了。他猛地扭头看向最原，眼底愤怒的火焰将泪水点得沸腾起来，随着扭头的动作被甩到空气中。最原听着对方坚强的哭声，耸了耸肩：“你只是没有被操到敏感点而已，马上就会舒服了。”

“什么…啊！”

那根缓慢推进，撑开甬道的巨大触手突然碰到了某一点，异样的快感席卷了王马全身，他的双腿不由自主地做了个合拢的动作。最原见状激动无比，他凝视着后穴色情的交合位置，呼吸声渐渐变得粗重。那根巨大的触手仿佛跟他心有灵犀，在紧致的穴壁中缓缓生出一个球状的凸起，不断摩擦着那片软肉。这么一来就将王马刺激出了极其诱人的声音：

“呜欸欸欸？！哈…不行、呜啊啊啊………”

在感觉到后穴已经润滑得可以进行抽插了之后，那根巨大的触手立刻动了起来。王马支离破碎的呻吟声极具节奏地震荡着，在寂静的才囚学院残骸里显得无比明亮。

“舒服吗？”

“唔…！你这个…”

清醒的自尊不允许在此时做出赞同的回答，但即将出口的怒骂声也被生生克制住，王马看着最原朝自己走过来，本能地察觉到一丝不妙。与此同时，正托着他身体的藤蔓分出两支，缠绵着勾上王马的脖子，强迫他微微抬头。

最原微微蹲下，缠着王马的一干藤蔓也乖巧地将被禁锢的小总统放低位置。在王马的身体稳定下来后，他最先对上的是最原的微笑，那双陌生的赤色瞳孔里闪烁着妖冶的光。

“王马君，你知道那件拘束服在你身上显得多色情吗？”

“我从很早的时候就一直在注视着王马君了…果然现在的样子最可爱。”

“刚刚为了逃避被藤蔓强奸的痛苦而弯下身的动作，求饶的呻吟声，还有忍着哭泣咬住下唇的表情.，以及媚叫..”

王马不客气地打断了他：“你要说什么？”

最原美得如同红宝石的双眸神经质地睁亮，他有些克制不住向上勾起的笑容：“…很简单，王马君，我硬了。”

“哈…、”王马愣了一下，他看着半蹲在自己面前的最原，毫秒间就福至心灵地反应过来为什么藤蔓会给他摆出这种姿势：“不、不是吧？等一下！！我不会口交…你会很难受的！！”

“没关系，只要是王马君…”最原起身，声音自上而下飘落：“…而且技术不好什么的。应该是谎言？”

王马气得噎住，他冷冷地看着最原拉开裤链的动作，然后对方的性器就不受控制地弹了出来，顶到了自己面前。

“不张嘴的话，是要给惩罚的。”

最原笑吟吟的模样完全不像在开玩笑。后穴里的东西还在继续深入，那可以在肠道里勾勒出形状的东西仿佛滋生出了细小的前端，一点点挤入最隐秘的花径，弄得身体有些痒丝丝的怪异感。王马难受地哼了一声，最原的性器立刻非常兴奋地蹭过来，在柔软的小脸上来回摩擦。

…呜…

最原酱的气味…

就在这个短暂失神的瞬间，缠在脖子上两条细小的触手伸了过来，一左一右拉开他的嘴角，将黏糊糊的枝叶往王马嘴里面送。枝叶慢条斯理地缠绵在他的口腔里，贴附在脸颊内侧的嫩肉上，这使王马不得不张开嘴，同时努力吞咽着受到刺激而大量产生的口涎。这个动作着实有点难为他，以至于粉嫩的舌尖都微微伸了出去。

…！

等他猛地醒悟自己中计时，最原已经怜爱地揉着他的头发，将那根性器插了进来。

“唔唔唔！！”

实在过分的尺寸挤压着他的舌头，顶着最敏感的鄂垂，每一次引发的生理干呕反应都极其强烈。王马脸上湿润的表情终于凶狠地扭曲起来，他想狠狠地用牙齿咬下去，但嘴里的藤蔓适时地伸出柔软的叶子，包裹住不听话的牙齿，这样一来哪怕是咬合也变得像在给对方按摩一般。无法下咽的口涎沿着嘴角溢出，顺着下颌流下，晃动着悄然滴落。

前后同时被夹击的感觉并不尽人意，即便想发出满足的喟叹，也只能闷在嗓子里，只能呜出一声若有若无的呻吟。但后穴的藤蔓和最原酱的气味…王马勾起脚趾，不自觉地加大了嘴里吮吸的力度，引得口腔迎来了一阵更加快速的撞击。

“哈哈哈，太棒了，王马君…”

最原终一的笑声低沉又兴奋，但王马小吉已经听不清他在说什么了。不知道过了多久，最原猛地将前端卡在了王马的喉咙口，滚烫的精液射了出来。小总统乖巧又柔顺地用舌头舔着灼热的柱身，帮助里面积攒许久的液体释放得更多。当性器依依不舍地拔出来时，王马还非常主动地追着舔了两下，淫靡的动作看得最原心脏狂跳。他蹲下身，抬起王马的下颌，深情地与他对视。

似乎明白对方心中所想，王马安静地张开嘴，舌面上非常干净，精液已经尽数吞下。

“好孩子。”

最原低下头，与他深吻，两条舌头灵活地交换着唇舌津液。王马似乎有些急切地想索取更多，舌尖迫不及待地向最原的口腔里探去。黑幕侦探含笑默许了这一行为，却逐渐觉得对方的动作有些不对劲。

…？

最原皱起眉，王马好像不是在跟他接吻，而是循着接吻的动作在寻找什么东西…

就在这时，他眼前那双本应已经失去神采的紫眸蓦然亮起，带着狡黠与狠辣，更多的还是愤怒。王马的舌尖顶在了最原舌腹的某个位置上，然后狠狠地压了下去。

“！！”

最原终一大觉不妙，他猛地推开了眼前朝思暮想的人，但他面前的世界已经开始分崩离析，就像破损的才囚学院一样，缓慢地凋零解体。缠着王马的那些藤蔓也纷纷枯萎，一直被绑着侵犯的小总统从上面掉了下来。他拍了拍破损的衣服上的灰后站起身，对发怔的最原终一展露出了那个久违的，君临天下的表情。

“本来让你这个原人格的精神世界崩塌，就可以达到我们这期玩家的最终目的…但是！！最原酱，我改变主意了——！”

话锋转变并不突兀，他的眼里分明有跳动的怒火，那是谁都无法故作视而不见的情绪。接着，在逐渐崩坏的世界里，在最原终一的注视下，王马小吉张开双臂，邪气地笑了起来。

二.

“这个世界是王马小吉的！”

“…最原同学，你，你醒了吗？呜呜…”

最原终一愣愣地睁开眼，他看到罪木蜜柑学姐在他的床边哭泣。虽然还有点头晕，但呼吸间闻到强烈刺鼻的消毒水味让他一下就确认了这是学校的医务室。

啊，我这是回到希望峰学院了吗？

最原莫名地安下了心，但随即又忐忑了起来。有一些不该有的记忆填补了他脑袋里的空白部分，让他隐约想起，他们这届学生去参与了一个名为弹丸论破的节目录制，结果在退出程序时，自己的人格不小心替换成了节目组在剧本里安排好的原人格…但那之后发生了什么事情？

罪木扶着还有些神志不清的后辈从床上坐起来，她有些慌乱地偏了偏视线，小声建议道：“那个…最原同学，你要不要去看看王马同学的情况？”

“王马”一词瞬间唤醒了最原那些不该有的记忆部分。他瞬间回忆起来自己切换人格的按键被设置在舌腹，于是自己的恋人王马小吉重新进入营养舱，链接进入自己原人格的那个世界，试图按下切换人格的按钮，以拯救自己回到现实。

…但是自己竟然对他做了…那么过分的事情！

最原完全不敢回忆那些藤蔓什么的，他清秀的脸颊一瞬间变得通红。就算是确认了恋人关系，两个人也只是稍微，呃，正常的做…做过几次…这些先不提了，关键是他那个人格怎么敢跟王马玩那些东西啊！！

于是在谢过了罪木的照料后，最原匆匆披上外套出门，直接冲向了男子寝室。他跑到王马的寝室门口，有些急切地拍着门板：“王马？王马，你在吗？你这个时间应该会在这里…”

“啊，啊…别再敲啦！”

王马有点烦躁地打开门，对着门外还没组织好措辞的最原骂道：“小最原怎么不长记性啊！万一吓到宝宝了怎么办！”

“抱歉…嗯？”

最原快速地眨了几下眼，他觉得自己有些致幻，因为刚刚似乎听到了一个不该听到的词。

“你那是什么表情？罪木前辈没有跟你说啊…”王马嘟囔了一句，闻到最原身上的消毒水味后还往后退了几步，嫌弃地挥了挥面前的空气：“看在小最原刚醒过来的份上我就大发慈悲的告诉你。我怀孕了！所以快站远一点…”

怀…怀孕？？

“啊？？等一下！王马你说谎话也应该有个限度…”

王马不耐烦地啧了一声，掀起宽大的衣服下摆。最原刚才没集中注意力，此时才发现王马身上穿着的衣服似乎是自己的白衬衫。在颜色鲜亮的黄红色条纹内裤下面是两条修长洁白的腿，显得非常诱人。不过在看到对方掀开衣摆，露出来的皮肤后，最原愣了一下，呆在了原地。

王马光洁的小腹上出现了一个诡异又美丽的紫色纹路，看起来像一个图形，或者说是一个法阵。那个妖媚的纹理并不像纹身，而是自然长出的，仿佛本身就是肌肤的一部分。

“…这是…”

王马恶狠狠地白了他一眼，随后放下了衣摆：“还不都是因为小最原在那里用藤蔓玩弄我！等到出营养舱的时候就发现这个东西了，然后身体状况也不对…”

说到这里，小总统有些尴尬地清了清嗓子：“…检查完才发现是怀孕了，这绝对不是说谎…！而且确实是你…的孩子…如果是触手的，早就产卵了。”

哎？！？！

最原终一只觉得三观此时一齐回炉重造，他花了半分钟才艰难地咽下了面前这个事实：“但我们都还是高中生，这…还是早点打掉…”

王马下意识转身护住那个位置：“我才不要！好不容易怀上了小最原的宝宝，可能这辈子都没有第二次机会了，我才不会放弃！”

“…”最原剧烈地发作心绞痛，他用手撑着门框：“…如果早点的话，打掉是不会伤身体…”

“嘻嘻嘻~最原酱果然不知道，其实你已经沉睡了三——个月了！”

“三…三个月？？”

最原还没回过神，王马已经开始逼真地哭泣起来：“呜呜——放着那么舒服的我的寝室不来，偏偏沉睡在狭小挤闷的营养舱里，恢复了安全迹象后也在医务室里睡得像死猪，呜呜…！一定是因为没有性生活，所以不爱我了吧？小最原果然猥琐得要命！”

“不…我……但我们…你…生、生下来之后，要怎么…”

“哼哼，后续的事情小最原不需要担心，学院长和很多‘超高校级’的前辈们都非常期待我们孩子的才能，而且学院高层也说了会帮助抚养，最原家的小宝宝一出生就是人类希望级别的待遇欸！好嫉妒…”

可能是站在门口的时间有些久，加之没有穿裤子，王马喋喋不休时突然打了个喷嚏。最原这才如梦初醒，红着脸脱下黑色条纹的校服外套，披在王马腰上：“进去说吧。”

“欸…？这么想进我的寝室，莫非是打算顺便来一发嘛~”王马顺势蹭进了最原的怀里，抬起亮晶晶的眸子看着他：“我很欢迎噢，毕竟都三个月没有做了~”

“…别、别闹……”

最原终一相信科学，他绝对不相信同为男性的王马小吉竟然莫名其妙的怀孕了。但是早在他醒来之前，所有得知此事的人跟他此时的震惊程度都差不多，没人相信这个穷凶极恶的小总统在出了游戏设备之后，竟然转眼间加入了老弱病残孕团体。

就连王马本人也气急败坏了一段时间。那天晚上他回到寝室，发现了身体上多出的妖冶印记后立刻察觉到大事不妙，在紧急做了全身检查后，虽然难以置信，但唯一的事实摆在眼前，让他不得不就此接受。总之，得出的结论大概是，虽然王马正常来说不可能怀孕，但被藤蔓中出后，在小腹上产生的紫色印记帮助孕育了新生命。

“可恶！”

王马狠狠地摔开了手中的饮料瓶，空易拉罐砸到地面上，吓了拿着检验报告的罪木一跳，她不自主地后退两步，倚到雾切响子身上。几个靠谱的本科生帮助调查了这件事后均是面面相觑，不二咲千寻再三确认了游戏程序并没有出错，入间美兔也弱弱地表示“本小姐没有想过设计这么恶趣味的东西”，就此再没人能解释王马的玄学怀孕。

“生理上来说怎么都想不通吧？？而且那只是个精神世界，怎么会影响到现实…”

王马咬牙切齿地锤了一下身边的营养舱，里面是还在沉睡的最原。他身边的DICE急忙慌乱地围上去护住：“您别动怒，会伤身体…”

“哼…那我就等小最原从里面出来，然后…”王马不自觉地抚上小腹的位置，恨恨地笑了一下：“…把这个当做惊喜大礼包送给他好了…！！”

或许是因为在特殊时期，或许是因为两人已经有三个月没见面，王马表现得有些欲求不满。最原在进门后直接被拉到床上坐下，王马坐在他双腿之间，手指颇具暗示性地点在他胸口上乱点。最原尴尬地笑了笑，紧接着催促王马赶紧给他解释事情的来龙去脉。在听到对方是为了气他而不打算打掉孩子的时候，最原不由得愕然：“就因为这种理由？你就打算生下来…”

“才不是呢~就当我骗了你很久，其实我是有子宫的啦。我可以给你生小宝宝哦，很激动吧？如果小最原想要的话我们还可以做更多…”

“……”

两个人长久地沉默了一会，王马这才怏怏地继续道：“…骗你的。假设会生一个棒球或者橄榄球队…你要是敢提出那种要求，就给我利落地去切腹。”

“…抱歉…”虽然这并不是自己提出来的见解，最原还是在心绞痛中弱弱服输。他这副从见面开始就兴致不高的模样让王马非常不爽，他狠狠地戳了两下最原的胸口，从他怀里跳了起来：

“啊——！白痴小最原，你根本没有理解我的意思！怎么都到这种时候了还在说抱歉？！”

“诶？因为我睡了三个月…要是早点醒来的话就可以劝…”

眼看对方就要开始说什么胎盘稳定之类的道理，王马烦躁地举起双臂，在胸前疯狂比划起大大的叉：“不是！不是！不是！！”

“等…别伤到孩子…”最原不得不搂住王马，然后把他拉下来：“…这件事是不是大家都知道了，本科生的前辈们也…我打算去问问。”

“嗯？小最原刚醒，都不打算留下来好好陪我吗？我可是一个人寂寞地睡了三个月…”

王马闷闷不乐地停止了哄闹，乖巧地坐下来。他穿着最原的衣服，身上混合着两个人共同的气息，温暖又熟悉的气味窝在最原身前，对方脸上可爱且流露些许不悦的表情近在咫尺。

“…”

最原不由得心虚地偏移视线，他叹了口气，强迫自己镇定了一下后，将气鼓鼓的恋人抱住：“今晚我就在这里过夜吧。”

“哈？明明是起了色心才对，还好意思说得跟投资一样，我现在就要把你一脚踢出去！”

最原终一觉得王马小吉真的变得非常不太一样，他隐约觉得哪里不对劲，但又说不上来。

比如说比以前变得更加黏人…就连刚刚要洗澡的时候，也死死拉着自己的袖子喊“如果没有小最原陪我的话会被水流冲走的”这样乱七八糟，不着边际的谎话…冷静下来想想，这样的说法甚至有点不太符合他一贯的谎言美学。不过可能是因为…呃，身体的特殊原因…也变得比较易怒…

想到这里，最原有点头痛地看了一下紧闭的卫生间门，里面正隐隐传来水声。自己刚刚那么坚定的拒绝了王马的请求，他现在应该很生气…

“喂，小最原！”

卫生间的门被拉开一段，里面氤氲的白色水汽从门缝里向外飘出来。王马探出湿漉漉的脑袋，有点不满地朝他喊道：“快来接我一下，门外好冷！”

“啊，好…”最原扭头看了看，拿起搭在椅背上的浴巾跑过去。他钻进卫生间后就被里面潮湿的雾气围了起来，湿润的小液滴附着在白衬衫上，又钻进他的衣领和袖口。王马站在他面前，身体上的水已经擦拭干净，只有顽强翘起的发尾上还滴着水珠。

卫生间本就狭小，水雾更是压得最原有点心跳加速。他不自觉地撇开视线，用手里的浴巾将王马包了起来。怀里刚出浴的小总统身上散发着淡淡的奶香，与出浴后新鲜清新的气息组合在一起，有意无意地撩拨着他。最原清了清嗓子，竟然下意识地说了一句：“失礼了。”

“失礼…”王马复读一遍，随后哑然失笑：“你在害羞什么啊！快点带我出去吹头发。”

“嗯，抱歉。”

浴巾很长，王马被裹成一条，像寿司卷一样被最原抱了起来。在走向床上的这短短几步里，王马故意使坏，用没擦干的头发蹭了几下最原的肩膀。那片白衬衫的布料迅速变湿，冰冰凉凉地贴在皮肤上。最原任由他胡闹，将王马小心翼翼地放在床边。

寿司卷坐在床沿，干净明亮的大眼睛闪闪发光。最原四下环顾一圈：“你没有睡衣？”

“睡觉难道不是直接穿小最原的衬衫？还会让人睡得很安心很舒服，就像被抱一样，有的时候也会缩在衣服堆里深呼吸，或者用那个来自…”

“停停停！”最原不敢往下再想，耳根已经开始遏制不住地发红。王马见状，没心没肺地笑了两下：“还信了啊？我有睡衣的，难不成真以为我每天晚上都想着你才能入睡？真自恋。”

…完全分不清谎言……睡了这么久，思考也变得迟钝了吗…

为小总统换他自己的衣服也比较艰难。他小腹的纹路妖冶异常，最原忍住不去看那个奇怪的印记。那个超乎自然常识的淫纹给他的感觉就像王马本人一样，看起来一副永不屈服，捉摸不透的姿态，却不知道什么时候又会笑嘻嘻地贴过来，不知道哪边是装出来的…或者都是真的也说不定。

王马的头上还滴着水，最原沉吟了一下：“你把吹风机放在哪里了？”

“除了吹头发，小最原就不打算做点别的事…？我可是非常用心的洗了澡，后面刚刚也有…”

王马说到这里，不由得放肆地轻笑起来。最原故作镇定，别过头去：“那种事情吹完头再说，不然会感冒的。”

“嗯？所以还是想做？”

“…吹风机！告诉我在哪里。”

王马无趣地嘁了一声，他看着最原找到并启动吹风机，接着头顶就传来了微热的风。最原坐在他身边，吹头发的动作十分生疏，却仔细温柔。侦探的手指有条不紊地沿着发丝梳下，掀起被水打湿的紫发，暖风被送向发根，吹风机工作的声音好像刻意离他很远。细节里到处都是对他的体贴，察觉到这一点的王马满意地摆起了小腿。

“平板给我。”小总统朝他一伸手。最原依言停下吹风的动作，拿起一边桌子上那张王马平时惯用的黑白平板。在无意识瞥向锁屏界面后，他发现那竟然是自己的一张相片。带着棒球帽的侦探穿着黑色的西装，帽檐下露出的半张脸正在浅浅地微笑。

“诶？这是什么时候拍的…”

“在游戏里，我之前联络白银，让她用黑白奇奇拍摄的。”王马接过平板：“啊——一开始的那个小最原真是毫无特点，简直就是完完全全的普通人嘛…不知道这种人怎么还会有人喜欢…”

吹风机的声音盖过了王马的下半句话，微热的风吹散了变得有些暧昧的气氛。最原在他头上揉了两下，虽然什么也没说，王马还是不爽地嘁了一句。他打开平板，一边享受着吹头服务一边刷起了推特。几分钟后，最原关掉了吹风机，他有些意犹未尽地搓了搓指尖顺滑的发丝，这时王马突然朝他这边转过头：

“欸，我好像还没有宣布自己怀孕的事情呢。”

最原怔了怔：“这种事情还要宣布吗…”

“这可是仪式感。”王马说着，点开了发推的编辑栏：“小最原觉得说什么话比较好？啊，我要不要把昵称再改一下，比如说换一个姓…我们还没有结婚吧，什么时候去结婚？我想和最原酱再也不分开~”

“……”

王马用指节敲了敲屏幕：“小侦探，快点回答我的问题，你在脸红什么啊。”

最原捂着脸撇开头：“…那种事情……现在还太早了。”

“咦——真的吗。”

王马坏笑了一下，他放下手里的平板，在床上跪坐起来，双手环绕着搂住最原的脖颈，整个上半身贴到他后背上。带着淡淡奶香气的呼吸在最原的耳边响起，温热的话语轻飘飘地吹进耳道，将本就红得滴血的耳垂引诱得更加通红：

“…都跟我有了小宝宝…面对这种问题竟然这么纯情？”

最原条件反射地想辩解，然而王马抢先一口咬住了他的耳廓，牙齿不轻不重地来回摩擦着敏感的小片皮肤。最原的身体猛地颤了一下，想说的话顿时忘了个干净。王马舔了舔自己留下的咬痕，依偎到最原肩膀上，蓬松上翘的发尾触碰着侦探已经绯红无比的脸颊。

“…小最原…我好想你…”

两人独处的寝室，昏暗温暖的橘色灯光，坐下就是柔软的床铺，这里到处都是王马的气息，柔柔绒绒的接触如同细密的电流，刺激得他的神经不断跳动。小总统喘着气与他厮磨了片刻后，两只手开始不安分地去解最原白衬衫的扣子，王马的动作和呼吸都一样急促，但两人已经分开了三个月，他的动作明显变得有些生疏。觉得自己技术退步的王马显得有些恼火，他贴着最原的耳朵，有点愤愤又有些哀求似的低语：

“快点和我做…攒了那么久的东西，全都给我…”

心脏剧烈地跳动起来，最原一把将王马拉回床上，几乎是把对方直直摔了下去。小总统发出一声动人的惊呼，他陷在被子里，表情显得有些惊讶，但很快就摆出了放松的姿态，只是躺在那里就是无声的勾引，紫色的眸子似笑非笑，诱惑着最原终一上钩。

…

“等、等等。”

最原的动作突然停住，他看着王马小腹上露出一点的紫色纹路，若有所思地放下了解自己扣子的手。

还未点燃的情欲被不解风情地压下，王马皱了皱眉：“怎么了？”

“…我觉得…会伤到孩子吧？”

王马一怔，但就在他要反驳的时候，最原已经迅速起身：“抱歉，我觉得这种事…就算在孕早期没关系，我也不想冒险。”

“…哈？！”王马从床上翻起来，难以置信地看着最原：“什么啊！我都说到这个地步…”

“先…先不说那个话题了。”最原生硬地拿起黑白平板：“就是…推特，你打算发点…什么来着？”

“——”王马深呼吸了一下，他从床上坐起身，咬牙切齿地挤出一个笑容：“我怎么知道！！”

百田解斗在今夜入睡前刷了一会推特，意外发现推数为零的最原终一突然发了一条动态。上面是他和王马小吉的合照，王马被他搂在怀里，冷着脸，肉眼可见地气成河豚。最原的表情有点尴尬，他一只手举着设备自拍，另一只手安抚性地摸在王马的后背上。

？

从背景来看这两人明显在同一间寝室，百田有被闪到，他仔细看了看最原的配字：

“应某人要求发了这条推特…那么，配文就也贯彻他的风格到底。大家请看，这张图里有两个人。”

？？

不少本科生都刷到了这条莫名其妙的推特，他们点开那张照片看了好久，许多人疑惑皱眉：两个人怎么了？没错啊……

“…发出去了。”

“哼，大侦探也会在社交软件上说弥天大谎？”

最原终一放下平板，无奈地看着还在生气的王马。他正坐在床头，将全身都裹在被子里，气呼呼地缩坐成一团。整条被子都卷在他身上，看样子最原今晚休想从他这里分到一杯羹，或者是一角被子。

“…请问…我还能在这里睡吗？”

“不管我说什么，最原酱都会觉得我在说谎吧？”王马白了他一眼。

“…”最原站在床边，尴尬地关上灯，但又被王马骂道“你觉得我现在打算睡觉吗”于是又急忙打开。他在床边走了两圈，看着王马完全没有给他让位置的模样，也不知道该不该躺下。最原有点纠结地思考了片刻，然后提议道：“那个，如果实在睡不着的话，要不要去中庭散散步？”

片刻后，王马虽然很不情愿地跟着最原一起出来看星星，但最原看着他又有些微微勾起的嘴角，并不清楚王马是不是真的在生他的气。小总统穿着睡衣，最原给他披了一层自己的衬衫，在走出寝室楼后又把自己的外套给他盖上。小总统蹦蹦跳跳地跑到中庭，在某处草坪上坐下来，最原见状急忙走过去：“旁边不就有长椅吗？这里会着凉…”

王马不理他，将披着的那层黑色条纹外套摔在草坪上，然后自顾自地坐了下来。

“…”最原只好跟着过去，在王马身边轻轻坐下。小总统挑眉看了他一眼，身体向旁边转了九十度，完全懒得理他。

中庭寂静的夜晚里不会经过任何人，只有微凉的风刮过，草坪上的植株轻轻晃动。王马伸开腿，仰望着紫色的星空，长长地打了个哈欠。片刻后，他好像很快忘记了还在冷战期，向后仰倒，倚在最原的肩上。

“…王马？”

最原试探性地开口，但是没有得到回应。王马一动不动地靠在他身上，手里还抓着睡衣和衬衫的外领，呼吸平定而安稳。

…睡着了啊。

最原调整了一下坐姿，让小总统倚到他怀里来。就在他轻轻扶起王马的肩膀时，对方突然狡黠地睁开了眼，随后灵敏地翻了个身，跨坐到了最原腿上。

“嘻嘻嘻，有没有被骗到？”

“…诶？”

最原猝不及防被他压倒，后背与柔软的草地和坚硬的泥土相撞。王马一手按着他的腰，一手抓着披在肩上的衬衫，笑容饱含戏谑。他故意磨蹭了两下某个敏感的位置，意料之中看到最原的脸颊可爱地瞬间变烫。王马玩心大起，他缓缓伏下身，将刚吹过的，蓬松的头发压到最原的下颌处：

“…如果小最原担心会造成影响的话，我们用上位就没关系啦…”

温热柔软的吐息喷在脖子上，引来身下人的一阵颤栗。王马着迷地亲吻着最原颈侧的皮肤，犬齿叼住下面脆弱的血管，顺着湿漉漉的吻痕不断舔咬。他很快感到关键贴合处的温度逐渐变得危险起来，最原的喘息很快清晰可闻，他甚至不由自主地抬起一只手，沿着王马的脊背抚摸下去。惨白冷清的月光照在两人身上，四周是青草湿润的清香，在空无一人的中庭里，唯有这片小小的空间迅速翻腾出暧昧的气息。

紫色的妖冶纹路兴奋地绽放开反复无常的烫意，化作源源不断的空虚感刺激着王马的身体。他被烧得口干舌燥，下意识地扭动起腰肢，源于本能的欲望转变为幅度加大的动作和充满劝诱的言语，一齐传递给了游戏的另一个主导者：

“……要不要尝尝我？”

被颁发的邀请函是参加极乐游戏的最高级待遇，支离破碎的理智勉强拼凑在一起，侦探开口时甚至不知道自己在说什么：“…着凉的话，会伤到孩子…”

结果还是说出了如此扫兴的事实，王马却无心反驳，只是在他身上蹭得更凶。小总统盖着他的白衬衫，一只手走下去，从妖娆的紫色纹路下深入，接着发出了一声舒服的喟叹。两人紧密地贴合在一起，最原当然知道他在干什么，他惊讶地看着王马软在身上的模样，欲言又止地张了张嘴。

“呜呜…小最原，难不成你要看我自慰的样子…”

甜腻的呼吸如同蜂蜜和方糖，摇摇欲坠的声音唤醒了心底强烈的占有欲。最原用手肘微微撑起上半身，王马乖巧无力地趴在他怀里，顺着起身的弧度微微滑下去一点，咬着他的衬衫，嘴里发出含糊不清的声音。

“…快点…给我…！”

王马抬起头，紫色的双眸瞪着他，视线却晕染在泪水里。眼角和鼻尖上都浮起一片模糊的红色，明明看起来可怜得马上就受不了，但还是顽强地用那么倔强的眼神…

就在理智之弦崩碎的前一秒，小总统突然把头埋回他怀里，接着不动声色地颤抖了一下。最原并没有错过对方鼻腔里那声电光火石的啜声，他突然冷静下来，匆匆问：“感冒了？”

“…没有！！”

“明明就是着凉了，快回去。”

“…欸？！啊？！”

还不等王马反驳，最原已经直接论破完毕。他从地上坐起身，将怀中一脸愕然的小总统抱起来，然后向寝室楼走去。

“喂…！！！”

没有比突如其来的中断更让人兴致尽失的事情了，如果有，那一定是今晚连续两次都被打断这件事。王马愣愣地被横抱起来，在反应过来后显得出离地气急败坏，在他胸口上又抓又挠，嘴里恨恨地念叨着乱七八糟的话。最原努力平息了一下自己的欲望，一边安抚着他，一边回到了小总统的寝室。

“滚！”

到了寝室门口，王马被最原放下后毫不留情地骂了一句，随后重重关上了门。最原有些苍白的声音隔着门传来：“…抱歉…我先去拿外套了，忘在草坪上还没…”

“白痴！！你今晚就在外面和草坪睡一夜好了！！！”

最原吓了一跳，忐忑地等了一会，结果门内再也没有传来任何声音。

…应该不是谎言…吧…

“小最原真是全天下最没用的人——！已经分不清真话和谎话了，我现在就要跟你分手！！”

第二天早上，最原终一还没到教室，就在走廊里听到了音量被扩到最大的广播。现在是学生们刚吃完早餐的时间，不少人从食堂走回教学楼，因此都听到了这声莫名其妙的通知。“超高校级的侦探”在希望峰学院里也算是位名人，最原立刻感受到了一堆神色各异的视线朝自己投了过来。

“你和王马怎么了？”

春川魔姬抬起头，看向离自己最近的那个喇叭，捂了一下耳朵后微微皱眉。并不是所有本科生都知道王马身体的变化，只有少数高层和事件相关的前辈们清楚。最原在早饭时间旁敲侧击了一下身边最亲密的两个朋友，发现他们对此事一无所知后猜想是王马压下了消息。

“说起来…终一，昨晚我还刷到了你发的推特，你们到底怎么回事？”百田掏出手机，划到推特的动态界面：“从弹丸论破游戏舱里出来之后，王马那家伙的表现就一直有点奇怪…”

最原尴尬地笑了两下，此时广播里的声音还在继续：“…比如说之前约会的时候，明明电影要开场了，却给我点了热腾腾的铁板炒饭！！根本烫得吃不下去…”

“他本来就是那种性格，结果最近变得更加烦人。”春川顶着喇叭的噪音说完，皱眉看了一眼最原：“你能不能让他停下？我一点都不想听他大张旗鼓地讲你们的恋爱过程。”

春川的话似乎得到了路人的赞同，最原看到从自己身边经过的几个人竟然点了点头。此时王马还在喇叭里哀叹“而且完全不解风情，竟然会送死亡旗帜之类的礼物给我，那种东西谁会喜欢…”

几位单身路人的表情已经变得非常扭曲，最原只好不住道歉：“给各位造成困扰了！！我这就去制止他……”

最原终一并未如愿以偿，他预想的状况是从广播室里把王马拽出来后主动找老师道歉，谁知当他打开门时，在麦克风前的不是撑着脸坐在椅子里的小总统，而是一台录音机。录音机里绘声绘色地播放着王马对他吐出来的苦水，直到最原按下了上面的OFF键后，小总统的声音才戛然而止。他打量了一下这台录音机，发现下面似乎压着一张纸条。

最原本能地觉得不对劲，他将那张便笺展开，上面写着两个大大的英文单词：COLD WAR!!!

从叹号的数量以及签字笔重重的划痕来看，“超高校级的侦探”不难推断出某人在写这张纸条时的生气程度。

最原翻来覆去地看了两遍纸条，心口隐隐作痛。

怎，怎么会因为没做那种事情，就这么愤怒…这是不对的吧…！而且自顾自就说要进入冷战期…是不是有些任性…

但转念想到王马现在的特殊状况，最原又觉得自己的想法非常不负责任。他拎着收音机，有些发蔫地从广播室里走出来，在跟老师解释了情况后又被说教了一顿，而且还因为早上的这件事在希望峰学院直接出了名。

与其说是出名，不如说是社会性死亡更为明确。最原终一在走回班级的路上收获了种种古怪或嘲笑的视线，侦探敏锐的直觉让他感到这些杂七杂八的注视中总是充满了又慕又恨又有点期待精彩继续的感觉。将小情侣吵架的程度闹到人尽皆知的情况可不得多见，更何况事件的中心人物还是大家都很感兴趣的“超高校级”，围观群众自然会边吃瓜边安静看。

最原恨不得凭空变一顶帽子戴上，他下定决心要找王马好好聊一聊。就算是在这种时候，因为很易怒所以需要更多的关心什么的，也不应该因为那种事情就突然生闷气…何况我也忍得很辛苦……

但是小总统好像真的心灰意冷到完全不想搭理他。最原除了能在上课时间和王马在教室里碰面外，其余时间在校园里都见不到那个身穿白色拘束服的身影。有好几次最原趁着下课的机会想跑过去抓住他，王马却总是能先一步蹿出教室后门，扬长而去，又卡着上课的铃声回来。两人也在走廊展开过追逐战，每次都以最原怕他跑得太快伤到身体，于是不得不自己主动放弃而告终。吃瓜群众隔三差五就能看到如此喜闻乐见的事情，到最后遇到王马跑过来，都会下意识地让开一条通道。

最原也尝试过别的方法，比如请春川帮忙，由她找个借口追杀王马，自己则埋伏在某个角落堵住对方。然而那次当王马拐过转角直接撞到他怀里后，整个人因为巨大的冲力，疼得直接蹲下身捂住了腹部。最原大惊失色，他立即将王马送去了医务室，随后转身去请了罪木蜜柑学姐。但就在他强行把还在上课的罪木拉过来时，发现那张病床早已空空如也。干净整洁的被单上留着一张字条，上面草草写着“骗你的啦”。

从那之后王马就再也没有上过当，春川数次遗憾地表示她的威胁已经不再生效，百田提出用葡萄芬达做诱饵，被最原苦笑着驳回。

“抱歉，但做那种陷阱只会被王马嘲笑的…”

“喔…直接接触不行的话，试试赔礼道歉如何？也可以用汽水。”

百田的话似乎点醒了最原，他算了一下紫色纹路出现的时间，发现王马差不多已经到了孕中期，也就是说两人竟然已经这么单方面冷战了差不多三十天。最原得出这个数据后怔了怔，他发觉自己从游戏舱里出来之后，似乎没有为即将到来的新生命做任何准备。

或许这才是王马生气的真正原因？脑子里一瞬间划过类似的念头，但在没有证据的情况下，最原还是不敢乱猜。他决定先去尝试一下这个可能性，于是在放学后来到了希望峰的便利店。

苗木诚发现最原终一这两天似乎非常频繁地光顾小卖部，并且总是提着好多营养食品离开。苗木本就对这位和雾切才能相同的小侦探有着一种格外的亲昵与熟悉感，在见到他几乎每天都带着笔记本，认真地在货架上挑选营养食品和生活用品后，不由得更加好奇。

所以当今天下午最原再次来到小卖部时，苗木没有忍住好奇心。他从扭蛋机前起身，与最原打了个招呼后，小心翼翼地问他买这些东西的用意。

最原愣了一下，随即有点不好意思地移开视线：“身边有人需要。”

苗木意识到似乎有点失言，于是礼貌地道歉后就不再纠结于这个话题。与他的情况差不多，预备科的日向创也经常会在放学后来便利店转扭蛋机，因此很快也注意到了最原持续了差不多几个星期的异常强大的购买力。

“为什么会买那么多的…”日向纠结了一下措辞，艰难地挤出一个字眼：“…家庭用品啊。”

在目送最原拎着大包小包去结账后，日向随便跟身边的狛枝凪斗聊了聊这件奇怪的事情。这位幸运似乎懒得理他，认真地摆弄着扭蛋机。他前两天扭出了一个希望之峰戒指，刚刚又在投进去两个硬币后获得了一柄战刃小刀。

听完后，狛枝随意朝着最原的方向投去一瞥：“要我猜，该不会是最原君身边有人怀孕了吧。”

“哈？不可能。”日向干脆地摆手：“就算是幸运，得出这种答案也很让人难以置信。”

“呵呵，我知道。”狛枝毫不介意，他空灵地笑起来：“就算是没有才能的预备学科也不要随便指望我，我这个人只不过是运气好一点而已。”

最原并不知道狛枝前辈无意间猜中了真相，他只是像往常一样拎着手中的东西走向王马的寝室门口，在门前轻轻地放下了手里的袋子，按了一声门铃后就离开了这里。

他和王马似乎达成了一种奇妙的默契，小总统下课后就会回到寝室休养，而最原则去便利店选购合适的食物或日用品，然后放到他的门口，再自行离开。起初几天最原在做这件事的时候还有些忐忑，虽然王马看样子是好好收下了他送过去的东西，但最原并不清楚对方有没有好好使用。为了稍微测试一下，最原在某天买了一盒猪蹄，偷偷塞进了那堆营养食品里。

结果第二天他推开教室门时，卡在门框上的那盒冷冻猪蹄直接坠落，狠狠地砸到了他的头上。王马在教室后排没心没肺地爆发出巨大的嘲笑声，其他同学虽然注意到了这场恶作剧，也只把它当成这对小情侣之间经常发生的情趣互动，最原只好拿着手里的食品默默苦笑。不过他也很快明白过来，王马确实认真收下了他用心准备的东西。

这样的状况又持续了将近一个月，最原渐渐有了新的担忧。已经五个月了，正常来说王马现在的胎盘应该已经形成，从外表看会有很明显的变化，但由于小总统刻意躲着他，而且上课的时候也尽量深深坐在椅子里，在课桌上端着一本巨大的书…最原实在没有机会看到王马现在的情况。

时间平稳地前进着，梅雨季节很快来临，同时也意味着期末考试和长达两个月的暑假近在眼前。可能是考虑到这位学生前无古人的特殊状况，希望峰竟然破例允许了王马小吉提前考试，恶之小总统不声不响地提前结束了这一学年，然后光明正大地遁回了自己的寝室。

之后，最原终一就再也没有机会直接与他见面。除非王马主动来撬他寝室的门…但这种情况的概率实在小得可怜，毕竟主动提出冷战的人是王马自己。

然而就在他刚冒出这个念头的那天晚上，此等小概率事件便发生了。

一开始只是在梦中觉得身边好热，迷迷糊糊地想着“寝室里的空调是突然断电了吗”，稍微睁开眼睛时才觉得不太对劲。被子里不知什么时候钻进来了熟悉的一团，蜷缩在身边颤抖着，小小的身体散发出惊人的热量，吐息声迷茫朦胧，烫得人几乎要神志不清。

…咦…咦？！

最原在被子里缓了一会才惊觉到自己所处的莫名状况。寝室里一片黑暗，他睡觉也没有开灯的习惯，但身边确实多出了一个人这种事就算没有光线也能清晰体会到。不速之客将头抵在他的肩上，一只手搂着他的腰，膝盖刻意地擦过下体尚未苏醒的关键位置，脚趾不断地抓着轻柔舒适的睡裤面料…光是这样完全得不到满足，炙热的喘息声越来越黏腻，即便是在完全的漆黑环境中，最原也一下子就认出了声音的主人。

王马？？

“…唔…晚上好，小最原…”

感到怀里一直搂住的大型抱枕变得僵硬，王马反倒蹭得更凶了一点。他抬起头，下巴垫着最原的肩膀，用鼻尖去碰他的颈窝。就在温热的身体贴过来的一瞬间，最原清晰地感觉到王马的小腹已经鼓了起来。平时小总统穿着的拘束服并不会使下面的轮廓过于明显，王马也将自己的秘密保护得很好，只有现在最原才无比清晰地意识到：他的恋人已经有了五个多月的身孕。

一共十个月不就已经相当于过了一半多…

睡意全无，最原猛地坐起身，但王马好像预料到他会逃跑一样，搂着他的腰不让他乱动。最原挣扎了一下，担心会伤到对方，只好又躺下来。

“…小最原…别想逃避…”

王马在他身上乱摸了几下，滚烫的手心沿着胸口向上，经过脖子后捧住他的下颌。

最原扭了几下，但那只手很快惩罚性地捏住了他的脸。他只好在黑暗里试图跟对方讲道理：“…不行，你现在…侧卧，我给你找个枕头垫腿…”

“我有好好照顾自己！小最原不用操心这些事…”

王马近在咫尺的呼吸急促了一点，那只捏着最原的脸的手松开，温热纤细的手指摸到他的嘴唇，迫不及待地在他牙齿上敲了几下。

“…？”

最原一怔，不由自主地张开嘴，随后王马的手指便顺势伸了进去。四只手指急不可耐地撑开口腔，在湿漉漉的舌面上重复着抓握的动作，似乎非常想在这个温热的小空间里捞到最原的舌头。

“呜咕…”舌头被玩弄的感觉让最原不自觉地皱眉，他已经没办法在床垫里退得更深，但又担心推开王马的动作会伤到他，只得任他胡闹。

“呼呼呼…~小最原的舌头…~”

王马微微坐起身，兴致勃勃地用四指搅动着最原的口腔。就算最原不打算反抗，直接拎住那条湿热的舌头对王马来说也比较困难。随着时间增加，涎水积攒使得四指的触感变得更加滑腻，最原喉咙里的热气也随着呼吸的频率断断续续地洒在指节上，仿佛催情的药剂般一直传递到掌心中，和那热度交融，变得更加令人兴奋。

“…完全拿不出来嘛！小最原都不知道配合一下…”

王马的声音贴近他的脸，接着极不满意地抽出了口中的四指。就在最原刚觉得或许自己可以休息一下酸痛的下颌时，对方已经毫不犹豫地吻了过来。

“嗯唔…”

王马激烈又粗暴地攫取着他口腔里的一切，那条柔软的小舌头温度比他的高很多，此时不顾一切地伸了进来，勾着他卧在下颌窝里的舌腹，贪婪地舔掉舌面上的津液，急切地和最原在唇舌间交换灼热的吐息，彼此听着对方愈加剧烈的低喘声，以及湿润又淫靡的水渍声响。

方才玩弄最原舌头的四指并没有闲着，王马主动将手伸进了身下人的睡裤。沾着最原涎液的手指熟练地探入到内裤里，握住了已经半勃起的部位，随后将指尖的液体顺着柱身缓慢地涂抹上去。最原的呼吸越来越急促，他抬起手扣住王马的后脑勺，在接吻的动作中重新占据了上风。那条不知廉耻的小舌头被他惩罚性地咬了一下，对方呜咽了一声后就乖乖地任他摆布起来。

…乖乖摆布什么的，当然是谎言。上面占不到便宜，王马握着他性器的动作又收紧了一些。两人缠绵着在被子里窝成一团，周身的气温可以烧坏大脑里所有的神经。直到绵长的一吻结束，王马才稍微和他拉开点距离，小声喘着气：

“…哼哼，小最原…五个多月没有做了吧？这么硬又这么烫…如果忍不了了就赶紧全都给我…！”

黑暗中触觉更加敏锐，最原只要稍微伸出手就可以摸到已经鼓起来的位置，接着就会想到那妖艳的紫色纹路，以及里面的新生命…就算他也有调查过，虽然做那种事可以顺产…什么的，但最原还是想尽量保守一点。即便心中清楚王马一定会暴怒，但…

最原深吸了一口气，小心翼翼地问：“…可不可以只用手…”

“哈？！我才不要！”

最原获得了比预想之中更加激愤的回答，王马非常愤懑地用指腹擦着前端的铃口：“小最原想自己一个人舒服？那是不可能的！我也有五个多月没做了，赶紧给我！！”

“……”

见到最原竟然选择保持沉默，王马气得狠狠收紧四指，在对方倒吸冷气的声音中愤愤骂道：“小最原真是彻底的大白痴！！我前四个月那么难受，见到吃的就想吐，小最原难道不应该天天来安慰我吗？！就知道说着补营养补营养送来各种食品，啊啊…还竟然给我猪蹄！不解风情的家伙，只配当希望峰锅炉房的燃料，连喷水池里的鱼都要嘲笑你，干脆去顶楼给我光合作用一辈子吧——！！”

“呃，我…抱歉…”

“呜呜…小最原是不是不喜欢我了呢…”王马的态度突然软了下来，可怜兮兮地重新侧卧回原处：“…在游戏里面明明就是想虐待我的样子，出来之后也完全感受不到对我的关心…”

“诶？诶，我…”

“…怎么会…难道说要移情别恋了吗…？因为我身体不方便就觉得厌倦了…”

这两句不是谎言吧？！听着黑暗中低低的啜泣声响起，最原甚至顾不上自己还未释放的欲望，慌忙分神去安慰王马。在温暖的房间和被窝中，小总统的气息实在过于浓厚，以至于自己下腹的生理反应一时半会并不能控制住，最原感到有些心力交瘁，他强行命令大脑神经赶快让那里安定下来。

“…首先，我并没有移情别恋…但你的身体情况实在很令人担忧，我觉得最好在这种时期还是不要做…这也是为了你着想。”

“嗯？可是小最原自己也明明忍得很辛苦。”

王马的哭腔收敛得过于突然，最原怔了怔，才发现自己又被耍了。黑暗中传来小总统低低的笑声，其中蕴含的嘲弄意味显而易见。

最原深吸了一口气，他严肃地开口：“王马。”

“嘻嘻嘻，怎么了，小最原？”

“…”

最原并不回答他，只是从被窝里起身，然后从另一侧下床。王马虽然看不到他的动作，但也能从床板的颤动感受到最原在做什么。小总统的紫眸吃惊地瞪大：

“咦？”

“就算忍得很辛苦，我还是不想伤害你，王马君。如果你想用激将法让我…抱你…咳，很抱歉，识破这种谎言的本领我还是有的。”

“什…”王马猛地坐起身，他听到最原似乎窸窸窣窣地换了一会衣服，接着头也不回地走向了寝室门。

“如果王马君很想念我的话，今晚就睡在这里也无所谓。晚安了。”

王马还没来得及挽留，那扇门已经被打开，又轻轻关上。他呆坐在被子里，四周的空气里还有未燃尽的余热。片刻后，王马小吉遗憾地叹了口气，摸了摸小腹上妖冶的紫色纹路，似是悲叹又似是赞许：

“…小最原…不愧是小最原啊。”

即便临近期末考试，最原终一也并不慌张。学院里有一位和他才能相同，关系要好的前辈，遇到疑惑时，这位冰山学姐可以说完全充当起了他师父的角色。在那天晚上冷酷无情地抛弃了王马后，最原选择在走廊里呆到天亮。后果就是第二天出现了些许感冒的症状，直到现在都没好，连和雾切前辈一起复习的时候都没有什么精神…

不，这种无法集中精神的感觉又似乎不太像单纯的生病…

“最原君？最原？”

雾切连续叫了他好几下，最原终一才回过神：“抱歉，我刚刚…”

“不知道为什么就精神涣散了”这种理由应该说不出口吧？最原只好尴尬地笑笑，避开这个话题。雾切没有介意，她撩了一下耳边的碎发，看向两人中间摆着的国际象棋盘：“到你的回合了。”

“呃…好。”

最原走棋落子，他抬起手，看向面前思索棋局的学姐，开口问道：“前辈，我想和你讨论一下我之前看到过的一个案子，卷宗上说…”

最原刚开始话题，教室的门突然被一脚踹开，王马怒气冲冲地走过来：“小最原！你是要移情别恋了吗？！给我回到寝室老实看你的侦探小说！”

“王马？你怎么出来了…”

最原急忙起身去搀扶自家的小总统。王马现在已经没办法正常穿自己平时的衣服和裤子，不过心灵手巧的DICE成员巧妙地帮首脑解决了这个问题，特制了大一号的服装。不过最原还是认为，在梅雨季穿这种衣服乱跑，肯定会冻坏身体的。

第一次提出这个见解时，王马显得很不解，就像被家长逼迫穿秋裤一样，开始不情不愿地反抗起来。他搬空了最原的衣柜，坐在衣服堆里：“小最原的衣服我又穿不上，上衣太长就不说了，裤子的腰真的很紧！说起来小最原腰明明细得要死，抱人却那么狠…”

最原赶紧让他停下，然后把他身边的各种衣服扒开。王马一脸无辜地坐在床上，仰头看着他，清澈的眼神差点秒杀最原终一。他不得不说出了心底潜藏已久的猜测：“你的…性欲，呃，是不是有点太强了一点…这应该不是怀孕期会有的症状吧？”

面对他的提问，王马选择了用假哭来应付：“呜呜——还不都是因为小最原怎么都不抱我，明明现在都没问题的，而且还可以帮助顺产，这可是罪木学姐亲口说过的话！”

“别说谎了，罪木前辈不可能说那种话的，换做花村前辈还差不多。”

“骗不到你，真是无聊。”王马嘁了一声，但很快就蠢蠢欲动地搂住了最原：“不过有件事是真的，只要小最原抱我不就好啦？”

“不行！”

最原果断拒绝，他后退一步，主动远离那股淡淡的，摄人心魄的奶香气。紧接着他就以回教学楼复习的名义，抄起外套和雨伞匆匆走出了寝室门。唯一不幸的是，他走到哪里都会被王马逮住。每次想和雾切前辈讨论案件的时候，王马总会在打开话匣子之前就突然现身，接着吵哄哄地把最原从雾切身边拖走。

这样的场景每天都在上演，就连雾切都看得有些疲乏。今天在王马破门而入后，她看着最原走过去，只得叹了口气后直起身，收拾着面前的国际象棋：“最原，你好好陪他吧。下棋毕竟也只是一般的兴趣…”

？

最原有点吃惊地回过头，他看着雾切收拾棋子的动作，心底的诸多疑惑似乎隐约串联到了一起。

梅雨季在七月中旬终于迎来尾声，希望峰学院的本科生们也迎来了暑假。最原终一在走出考场后径直来到了王马的寝室门口，按下了熟悉的门铃。

似乎是被打扰到了午睡，王马拖延了很久才打开门。他将门拉开一小段，不悦地看着门外的最原，从鼻子里挤出一个疑惑的音节：“嗯？”

“…”最原试着打量了一下王马的腹部，但对方很好地将那个部位隐藏在了门板后面。他只好开门见山地道：“假期可以和我同居吗？”

“啊…？什么什么，小最原竟然会提出这种邀请…”王马愣了一下，随后揉了揉眼睛：“我没听错吧？！真的吗——小最原竟然这么主动，让我好感动呢！”

虽然这么说着，王马却好像把房门又微微合拢了一点。侦探并没有错过这个小细节，他习惯性地用手指抵住下颌：“王马是不愿意吗？”

“呼…小最原来猜猜看？唉，明明才刚考完试而已，就找上门来问我这种事情…就像大灰狼迫不及待地想叼走小白兔一样…”

最原的指骨搓了搓下颌，王马在他面前依旧是一副游刃有余的模样，就连精神似乎也很好，完全看不出已经怀孕了六个月…或者在他面前的表现是谎言也说不准，但是从这一点来说，也可能是…

“小最原？不许陷入沉思。”

王马的表情严肃了一点，他说出的话隐隐带着领袖的威严。最原被他的话语瞬间拉回神，脑海里掠过的灵感消失不见，他无力地捕捉了一下，看着面前的小总统露出了货真价实的不满表情后只得作罢。

“回到面前这个话题吧。”王马清了一下嗓子：“嗯，同居的话…在学院里显然是不可能的，我又不想带着小最原去我的…”

最原打断了他的话：“那去我的公寓也没关系。虽然和事务所连在一起，有点狭窄，但并不妨碍两人生活。”

“小最原这样就像在推销喔？看起来很希望我去你的公寓。但是很遗憾…”

王马长叹一声，眼皮有些无力地垂下。他打开门，笑吟吟地看着最原终一：“我拒绝。”

“…”

气氛瞬间沉了下来。最原盯着王马腹部的位置，金眸锐利的视线似乎可以穿透那件被撑起的宽大拘束服，直接凝视到小腹的诡异纹路上。他撑着门框，防止王马突然关上门，这才质问道：

“拒绝的原因，是因为没办法知道我公寓的结构吗？”

王马只是笑吟吟地看着他：“你猜猜看，小侦探？”

“既然你这么说了，”最原向他贴近一步：“我就直接问。这个世界…是不是不应该是这样的？”

王马愣了一下，饶有兴致地反问：“说来听听，你要是讲的有道理，我就考虑让你出去哦。”

这句话似乎证明了某个关键点，最原沉吟了一瞬，判断完毕真假性后才道：

“首先，你不了解雾切前辈，她不可能对国际象棋厌倦；其次，每次我们的谈话尚未开始就会被你打断，我猜想你是无法真实模拟出‘超高校级的侦探’的才能吧…？”最原说到这里，慎重地指了一下自己：“包括我的思考也是，你可以轻易让我无法集中注意力，不能聚精会神听她说话…”

王马眨了眨眼，突然委屈地低下头：“小最原果然就是喜欢雾切前辈才这么说…明明就快到十个月了，都不打算跟我一起幸福生活下去，真是好没劲…”

最原毫不客气地掐断了他的话：“你是谁？”

“用你的话来说，我就是这个世界的黑幕哦。”小总统伸出手，比出开枪的手势，指尖指向最原终一的额头，邪气地笑了起来：“如果没办法上当，那你留在这里就没有意义了。恭喜通关——”

一股强烈又尖锐的精神干扰击中了最原的眉心，他痛苦地闷哼一声，却还是顽强地睁着眼。接着，最原看到面前的场景突然二维化地崩塌，王马站在支离破碎的世界里，微笑着向他道别。

三.

最原终一听到仪器的工作声，一堆指标不断地跳动。有一个模糊又清脆的声音由远及近，接着取下了他头上的头盔：

“这样就完全清醒啦！”

最原睁开眼，大脑疼得发钝。他看到王马小吉站在自己身前，带着黑白格子的方巾，穿着白色拘束服。

“最原酱，感觉怎么样？”见到最原还不太清醒，王马便主动解释：“几天前退出游戏的时候，你的记忆出了一点问题，被程序替换回了虚假的人格。因为你第一次设置开关的时候在嘴里，所以我只好重新戴上仪器，回去救你出来…”

最原揉着太阳穴，神志不清地听王马解释。“超高校级的首脑”说到这里，突然话锋一转：“…但是没想到会在里面被最原酱直接触手play！所以我很生气，就在选择退出的时候，自己新开了一个世界。”

“啊…诶？？”

王马说出那句话后，最原猛地回忆起了过去的数个月。他从舱椅里弹坐起来：“所以孩子…？？”

“哈？什么孩子，那是我的精神世界里虚构的场景啦，为了给最原酱一点颜色瞧瞧，谁让你之前用藤蔓把我逼急了呢。”

“…也就是说，我现在回到了真实的世界，对吧？”最原松了口气，缓缓坐回舱椅。不过他很快就意识到了什么，疑惑地皱眉：“王马，那个精神世界…原来你的性欲那么强吗？”

王马怔住，接着噗一声笑了起来：“那只是引诱最原酱永远留在那个世界里的手段啦。如果当时最原酱选择了跟我做的话，就算只要一次，就再也回不来了喔。”

“呃…是谎言？”

“…最原酱，你的脑子真的不清醒呢。”

“诶？！”见到对方认真的神色后，最原不禁大惊：“为什么要把我留在那里…”

“什么为什么？？最原酱在自己的精神世界里发了疯的要跟我做，现在回报你一下惩罚都不可以吗？”王马理直气壮地反驳他：“如果我当时没在接吻中按下开关，真不知道会发生什么事！所以亲爱的最原酱就给我痛痛快快禁欲十个月吧~只不过你在中途就发现了，实在让我觉得很没意思…”

最原从舱位里站起身，活动了一下身体。他依旧是希望峰学院里“超高校级的侦探”，第五十三届弹丸论破游戏的特邀嘉宾。这就是真实的世界具有的模样。王马随手将头盔放到一边的工作台上，拍了拍手里不存在的灰，笑着转向他：

“欢迎回到我们的世界。”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说一下设置的小彩蛋以及相关设定：
> 
> ①苗木诚和日向创作为一代和二代的主角，非常钟爱小卖部的扭蛋机。
> 
> ②雾切响子非常喜欢国际象棋。
> 
> ③有一个细节一直没人发现，我好着急啊...！忍不住说了，是这样的，王马在正常情况下对最原的称呼都是“最原酱”，而在自己的精神世界里对最原的称呼是“小最原”，但是只有一次没改过来：是在发推特那段“我想和最原酱再也不分开”的那句，也就是说小总统真的不想和他分开（甚至把称呼说漏了嘴）
> 
> ④感谢边边，她说觉得不爽想加if线：如果王马按下黑幕最口中的开关时被发现...，于是我写了if线，记得点击next chapter喔，是纯肉，预警在下页


	2. If线：“0.5+0.5+1+1—1”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if线发生在最原终一的精神世界里，前提：“如果王马按下黑幕最口中的开关时被发现...”
> 
> ※含有黑幕最设定  
> ※淫纹生子，触手产卵注意

一.

“好孩子。”

望着对方干净的舌面，最原终一低下头，与他深吻。他盯着王马已然无光的双眼，慢条斯理地和他交换着口腔里的空气。

王马小吉没有任何反抗的表现，他乖顺地跟着对方舌头的动作，缠绵在一起，随之又像打算取得主动权一样，挣扎着主动向黑幕口中探去。

…只要能按到那个开关……

湿红的小舌狂乱地触碰着对方口腔里的黏膜，王马过于急切，而忘记了他此时正被那双近在咫尺的赤色眼瞳牢牢盯住。“超高校级的侦探”冷冷地看着他的表情，捕捉到了眼底那一丝毕露的凶相。

…不对！

虽然动作依旧乖顺得无可挑剔，但他身上分明表现出了危险的气息。最原立刻起身后退，和他拉开了距离。没料到黑幕会在此时突然与他分开，王马愣了一下，未来得及收回的舌与对方的舌尖拉出一条淫靡的丝线。最原终一揩去嘴角的涎液，警惕地看着他：“你想做什么？”

“……”

最原并不说话，但是那些缠住王马的触手突然收得更紧，将他拽起身。

——被发现了？

小总统微不可见地皱了皱眉，眼神却依旧是那副无辜的模样。就算喉咙深处残留着的精液令他作呕，他也乖乖地、讨好似的舔了一圈唇：“最原酱…我还…想要更多……”

最原终一警惕地看着他的动作，侦探的智慧和反应能力并不逊色，况且这个世界就是他的精神空间，他可以操纵这个世界的一切。

身为世界的黑幕，最原终一淡淡地笑了。他站在才囚学院的破碎瓦砾之间，怜悯地看着被触手控制住的小总统：“在这里我就是创世神，你还敢跟我反抗吗？”

王马立刻意识到对方发现了自己短暂的失态，他暗暗咬牙，因自己错过了良好时机而有些愤懑。不过那双紫色的眼瞳已经不会表现出任何破绽，祈求的视线也更加无神。

“…最原酱…呜…”

垂涎已久的人就在眼前，此时正寂寞难耐地用臀缝磨蹭着身后的触手。长裤随着双腿扭动的动作，从光洁的腿上松垮地垂下，滑落至脚踝时可以清晰地看到股间牵连的黏腻液体。

“…是真的哦…？最原酱的话…对我…做什么…都无所谓……”

吐息声仿佛迷香，香甜地吹入他的耳畔，让他神魂颠倒。但方才对方眼底的厉色那么鲜明，又让最原不得不凝神警惕。

他想了想，打了个响指。两条触手自王马脚边破土而出，眨眼间就缠上了他的大腿。

什么…

王马小吉压抑住惊讶的神色，他眼睁睁地看着自己的双腿被拎起打开，湿润又有些红肿的穴口暴露在最原终一面前，简直称得上一览无遗。

“…”

对方的恶趣味令人发指，王马感到一阵恶心，脸上却依旧表现出恰到好处的羞赧神色，扭捏着做出想合上膝盖的动作。他知道最原终一在看，他不得不表演给对方。解决这件事的唯一方法就是按下他口中的开关，所以无论如何都要让他放松警惕，和自己接吻……

“王马君。”

最原终一朝他走过来，捏住他的脚踝，顺着线条优美的小腿向前摸去。触手上细小的绒毛配合着黑幕的动作，在捆绑的地方缓慢地摩擦。王马忍耐着酥痒的麻痹感，他更多地将注意力集中在最原伸过来的手上。

“…说起来还有点可惜，王马君的第一次不是我的，而是这些触手的。”

侦探修长的指节摸到了玫瑰色的穴口，那上面还残留着触手的黏液，以及王马自身分泌出的液体。冰凉的指腹贴过去的瞬间，王马不由得颤抖了一下。

“…只是手指插进去而已，应该很容易才对。”

最原终一这么说着，向前走了一小步。抵在穴口的手指随着他前进的动作，缓缓向里探入一截。

“呜……”

王马不由自主地扭了一下腰，温柔的扩张动作却让他感到一阵恐惧。刚刚这个家伙可是完全没有前戏，直接撑开后穴就…让那种东西插了进来，而且还粗暴至极地开始了抽插……

“表情不太好啊？”

最原终一幽幽的声音拽回了他的意识，王马见到对方就站在自己身前，玩味地看着自己的表情。

——他怎么还在怀疑…自己难道还不够乖巧吗？

小总统心头窜上一股怒火，但又无法发作，只得顺着对方的动作，将穴口不情愿地送过去一点。最原终一已经走到了他面前，那根好看却冰凉的手指几乎整根没入，被后穴滚烫的软肉紧紧咬住，里面黏湿的液体热得要命。

最原另一只手游走到他的腰，在侧腰处轻轻画着圈，又沿着瘦削的脊背走上去，从腰窝到蝴蝶骨，贴着他每一寸因为疼痛而绷紧的肌肉。指腹的动作好像在标记领土，微长的指甲刮着皮肤，王马小吉忍不住轻轻颤栗。

后穴里的手指缓慢地动了起来，最原终一明显欠缺经验，指节数次擦过敏感点却毫不自知，王马不自觉地绷紧了脚背，圆润的足尖死死抓住鞋袜，极力克制着自己因为羞耻感而呻吟出声的欲望…最原修长的手指模仿着性器，在后穴里抽出三分之二，又在瞬间全部没入。在不可避免地蹭到敏感点时，穴肉便会紧紧贴合在冰冷的手指上，清晰地勾勒出形状。

搂着他后背的那只手还在缓慢地抚摸着…动作实在太温柔了，和真实世界里的最原终一一模一样，简直让人根本无法意识到面前的人是个陌生的变态。就算要求自己冷静，生理的感觉也是无法被欺骗的。体液不受克制地从深处分泌出来，顺着手指抽插的动作，被挤得从穴口溅出，顺着最原的手滑下，或滴到地上，形成一圈色情的湿痕。

黑幕抽出手指，顺手在面前白嫩的大腿根部擦掉上面的黏液。他笑眯眯地打量着王马已经勃起的性器：“浪货。”

“…”王马小吉咬了咬牙，紫眸里趁机泛起假意的水雾，他努力使自己看上去极其可怜：“…最原酱…可不可以…进来…”

“嗯？”黑幕眯起眼，故意在耳边竖起手：“你说什么，我听不见。”

这种不知廉耻的话说出口时极其刺耳，王马痛苦地闭上眼，强行违抗着心底的骄傲和自尊，巨大的背德感几乎压得他喘不过气：“…我想要…最原酱插进来…”

然而最原并不领情，他故意用指甲去抠挖被触手蹂躏过的后穴：“王马君，你看起来一点都不情愿呢。是在说谎吧？”

“唔…”

指甲暧昧又病态地按在外圈，好像随时会粗暴地进入。王马心底隐隐升起一丝恐惧感，他完全摸不清楚面前这个人会在下一秒做出什么奇怪的事，只是本能地挣扎了一下，手腕和脚踝的触手却只缠得更紧。

见到触手的动作，最原突然像想起了什么有趣的东西。他笑了笑，狠狠将大拇指戳入了柔嫩的小穴，收获了一声低低的呻吟。

“王马君，给我生个孩子吧？”

“哈？”

王马小吉猛地愣了一下，他甚至顾不上装出楚楚可怜的神态，心底的惊愕已经足以盖过其余所有的情绪。最原终一说出那句话时，清秀的脸上清晰可见病态的潮红，变态程度完全超乎预料，他再也无法忍耐，恶狠狠地在半空中挣扎起来。

最原见到他这个反应却并不吃惊，或者说这才是他想看到的，高傲的小总统应当具有的模样。当“超高校级的首脑”从云端跌落，被异形生物狠狠蹂躏，剥落全身的羽毛，在无比的痛苦中迎来精神上快乐的高潮，永远牢牢地拴在他身边——

最原终一疯狂地笑了起来，他优雅地拍了拍手，王马小吉疑惑地看着他的动作，见到一条黄绿色的触手从他身后绕过来，挪到了自己面前。那触手的前端有一个苞状结构，散发着不妙的气息。

“我要你永远都是我的。无论是你的肉体还是灵魂，永远都只能是我一个人的。”

触手前端的苞状物在王马眼前打开，一堆黏答答的恶心液体从里面垂落。接着在他惊诧的视线中，猛地喷出了一股粉色的烟雾。

二.

被触手完全固定住，根本躲不开催情雾气。就算王马小吉可以瞬间反应过来、屏住呼吸，但也不得不被迫吸入不少催情的粉色烟雾。身体迅速发热，视线被烧得发晕，皮肤烫得几乎可以煎熟鸡蛋…情况非常不妙，王马大口地喘着气，视野逐渐变得朦胧起来。

那黄绿色的触手完成任务，干瘪着退了下去。王马皱着眉，他有些困难地呼吸着，双眼紧闭。最原终一的手指还留在穴道里，他试着将指腹在温热的后穴里按了按，明显感觉到里面新生出的汁水多得可怕。他笑了笑，打算抽出手指，但穴肉却紧紧吸住，强硬地吞着那一个指节，完全不打算放他离去。

“…最原酱……”

与方才装出的造作声线不同，王马这次是真的处于发情状态。声音像失去形态的黏液，从左右两个方向伸过来，捂住他的耳朵，将灼热又魅惑的声音在耳道里放大到极致：

“…快…插进来……好想要…求你…”

太热了，一切都太热了，王马的声音融化在他的骨髓里，最原感觉自己的脑袋里有什么差点爆炸，在那瞬间几乎失去了一贯冷静的自控力。侦探的疑心甚至让他觉得自己是不是也被那雾气感染，但他是精神世界的神，只要他不想，就不会。

催情烟雾的效果立竿见影，最原抽出手指时，穴口甚至发出了淫靡的“啵”声，湿哒哒的软肉依依不舍地一开一合，小总统的唇角泄出一声凄惨的呜咽，扭着腰，胡乱地叫着他的名字。

“最原酱…最原酱……最原酱…喜欢……”

最原终一本想再多观察一会，但王马小吉的声音如同无形的网，黏得他失去理智和思考能力。世界的神明因这位入侵者而动摇起来，在脑海中艰难至极的斗争里，积攒已久的情欲很快占据了上风。

“这可是你邀请的…”

触手听话地放低了王马的身体，最原对准湿漉漉的玫瑰色穴口，用力挺腰，狠狠插了进去。小总统发出呜地一声叫唤，雪白的脖颈紧紧向后绷直，欢愉地扭着腰。

“哈…最原酱……好厉害……”

被进入填满的后穴吮吸着滚烫的性器，软肉主动蠕动着，将它咬向更深的地方。最原惊讶地发现自己甚至不需要动，灵活的肠壁自主地收缩着上面的褶皱，一点一点引导着他插向身体主人饥渴已久的敏感点。

“哈啊——”

碰到某处不易察觉的软肉后，王马舒爽又高亢地呻吟出声。最原诧异地扶住他细瘦的腰，试着顶向那块微微凸起的部位。强烈的快感顿时侵犯了王马的大脑，电流般从他眼前划过，整个世界仿佛都变得一片死白。他在最原眼前射了出来，精液溅到了自己的腹部和胸部，顺着白皙的皮肤滑落。最原对他的反应感到不可思议，而这只是王马被第一次撞到了那个敏感点后的表现。于是他勾起嘴角，刻意狠狠撞击在那个部位上，果然听到了克制不住的欢快叫声。

胯下的性器再次挺立，后穴颤抖着反复收缩，夹得最原甚至有些头晕。他惩罚似的捏紧了王马的腰，在柔嫩的皮肤上留下两个浅色的掐痕，反倒使对方吸得更紧。湿滑的小穴里全都是液体，有触手的黏液，更多的还是王马身体里的水，在抽插的动作中不断地向外流淌，在穴口促进了淫靡的撞击声，多余的则顺着臀缝流下来，被地上贪婪的触手分食美味的汁液。

“呜——♡好厉害…最原酱…♡♡……”

呻吟和吐息声在剧烈的抽插中被震得支离破碎，断成大大小小的碎块，消散在空气中。宝贵的湿润之地令最原近乎失去理智，只想在此时占有王马小吉身上每一寸的肌肤和血肉，直至永恒。在极限将至时，王马本能地察觉到了什么，他吃力地直起脖子，有些神志不清地吐出破碎的话语：

“…可以……♡最原酱…射在里面♡……可以喔…♡…”

听到这句话后，最原终一的神经几乎断线，他将性器挤入后穴的最深处，在王马反射性的收紧中射了出来。相对冰凉的精液灌入滚烫的穴壁，王马小吉同时也达到了高潮。被灌满的身体如同触电般不断痉挛着，十指向空中绷直，似乎想要抓住什么东西一样。

“……”最原完全意犹未尽，但如果再做下去就会破坏他的计划。他只好暂且抽出性器，让王马得到一个能够喘息的机会。被吊在半空中做爱很不好受，王马小吉觉得嗓子里闷得要命，他虚弱地喘着气，闭上眼睛，紫眸中氤氲的雾气从眼角滴落，化为实质性的水。

……

……做了………

………………………………

后穴里含住的精液提醒着他这个冰冷的事实，王马试图将最原的东西排出去，但穴口突然抵上了一个不明物体。他困惑地抬起头，将失焦的视线重新集中——

然后他看到了一根巨大的，跃跃欲试的肉色触手。

三.

“不行……”

那根触手太大了，王马小吉恐惧地扭着头，却无法阻止吊起的双腿被打得更开。触手对准了嫩红色的小穴，前端正滴滴答答不明液体，就像流着口水的猥琐中年大叔，垂涎于面前的一片春色，让王马觉得反胃。

穴口不住收缩，颤抖着试图阻止进入，然而那里早就滑得不受控制。灵活的触手轻而易举地撑开细嫩的穴口，随之顶入小半个头部，将穴壁里的褶皱尽数撑平。王马痛得绷紧了身体，手指在掌心掐出一排红色的痕迹。

“放松点…”

最原走到了他的身侧，低下头去亲吻爱人胸口颤抖的乳尖，将精致的果实含在口中，用舌尖缓慢又体贴地舔舐照顾。王马在剧痛中倒吸着冷气，却因为胸口的快感又发出细碎的呜咽。湿滑的肠道很快就适应了粗大的肉色触手，那根有生命的东西毫不费力地钻了进来。

“呜…不……要裂开了……”

最原抬起头，他看到王马光洁平坦的小腹已经鼓起，隐隐可见触手形状的凸出。他并不惊讶，只是安抚性地摸了摸那片被撑得发痛的小腹：“安心些，这是为了我们的孩子。”

“什么……”

王马小吉无暇去思考，这只触手的目的并不单纯，也不像是来给他提供快感…它只是在后穴里一味深入，扫清肠壁深处的污秽，沿途留下更加黏腻的液体……

要做什么……

他求救似的看向最原，对方似乎感应到了他的视线，伸出手，轻柔地盖在他的双眼上。

“很快就好了，请等一下，王马君。”

侦探低沉的话语似乎有魔力，或者是身处于他的精神空间必须受他摆布，方才还无比恐慌的小总统安静下来，睫毛浅浅地扫过他的掌心。

最原终一满意地点了点头，他将额头贴到手背上，和王马小吉一起闭上了双眼。

……

肉色触手蠕动到穴壁深处，它前端的小口微微张开，吐出一些白色的液体，是最原终一刚刚射在里面的精液。确认这里足够安全，适合放置主人的“卵”后，这根肉色触手谨慎地将精液重新吸回，然后蠕动着扭了起来，似乎在胃里消化着什么一样。它的动作撑得柔软的穴壁发麻发痒，外面的王马小吉发出难耐的呻吟声。

肉色触手的前端再次打开，这次却张开了一个大了数倍的口。它蠕了蠕头部，开始放置“卵”。

一个个半透明的球状物体从开口中吐出来，黏附在穴壁上。那些湿腻的卵大小基本相同，外面包裹着乳白色的富有弹性的皮，里面则含着最原终一和王马小吉共同混合的体液。

……

王马难受地皱起眉，下面胀得发痛，他能感觉到肠道的负担一点点增加，小腹也奇怪地鼓了起来。

“下面…”

他试探着开口，但是最原不给他说完话的机会，只是在他唇角处落下一吻：“等一等，马上就好了。”

……

肉色触手放置完所有的卵后，明显虚弱了许多，但这并不是它任务的终点。它再次打开头部的小口，这次喷出的则是一股股透明的黏液。触手特殊的黏液喷射到穴壁沉睡的卵上，那些卵仿佛得到了苏醒的契机，贪婪地吸收着触手的能量，并且在狭小的肠腔中不断生长变大。

触手的能量供应过多，王马小吉的身体悄然发生了一些变化。就在能量最集中的部位，身体的外表已经有了一些改变。在外面的最原终一注意到了这一点，他长舒了一口气，赞赏似地点了点头。

肉色触手得到了夸奖，更加尽职尽责，不断地吐着透明的黏液，直至它的身体完全干瘪。

……

疼痛。

剧烈的鼓胀感已经无法忽视，王马小吉不得不睁开眼，但最原的手还蒙在他眼睛上，他只好讨饶着，用颤抖的语气问道：“…最原酱…让我看一下……”

这次那双手没有犹豫，离开了他的脸。王马看向自己的小腹，紫眸吃惊地瞪大，神经一瞬间绷紧。

小腹已经明显地隆起，里面灌满了卵和黏液，看起来如同孕妇怀胎四五个月，但王马本人却感觉不到任何沉重的负担。但最为超自然的还是小腹上的那个纹路，诡异妖冶的紫色印记如同异世界的魔法纹路，清晰地印在了他的小腹上，泛着淡淡的光。

“怀孕”。不知道为什么，王马第一眼看到那个淫纹时，脑子里已经跳出了这个词。当整理清楚自己的逻辑链后，他开始无法抑制地战栗起来。这个东西是帮他怀孕的？所以…他现在怀孕了？

“恭喜你，王马君。”

最原走到他腿前，拔掉了那根干瘪的肉色触手，王马闷哼一声，他抬起头，不可理喻地看着这个世界的黑幕：“你真的疯了。”

“我希望和王马君有孩子…这不是很正常的事情吗？”最原慈爱地摸着他鼓起的小腹，以及上面微烫的紫色淫纹：“既然难得会实现愿望，那么…”

“你这个混蛋！”

王马毫不客气地打断了他，他恐惧地看着隆起的小腹，咬了咬牙，狠命挤起肠道里的异物，试图将它们赶紧排出去。

“没有用的，王马君…”

最原摸着他的腿，亲吻白嫩的腿根，牙齿轻轻咬合。他将一根手指伸进后穴，游刃有余的模样分明一点都不着急。

王马小吉皱眉看着他的动作。难道是在扩张…这家伙要插进来吗？在这种情况下…我怀孕的情况下？

侦探似乎推理出了他的想法，突然朝他点了点头：“嗯，如果我不提供更多的精液的话，王马君就没办法顺利产卵了。”

“…产卵？”

“触手的黏液是卵的温床，王马君是产卵的苗床，而卵最需要的则是我的体液。虽然要产卵，需要我们两个人共同的努力，但王马君里面水那么多，当然不用在意…需要努力的人是我。”

“什么…？”

就算反应再迟钝，也能听明白对方话语中的意思。如果最原终一不再次射在里面的话，自己就生不出来，要带着这个淫纹和一肚子卵…永远活在这里吗？！

“所以说，王马君，现在应该是你请求我：插进来。”

“…”

王马小吉冷冷地盯着他，突然笑了：“好啊，最原酱，你给我插进来。”

最原解皮带的动作突然停住，他若有若思地打量着王马的神色。小总统身上的催情药效已经褪去，如今的他又恢复了毫不屈服的模样。

这样的他——主动一点，会比较有趣吧？

四.

“你确定不捆绑我了？”

“嗯，会着凉的。”

“着凉…”

绑住他手脚的藤蔓已经松开，王马站在地上，揉着隐隐作痛的手腕，冷笑着看向最原：“那我应该感谢你给我留了双鞋吗？”

最原不置可否，他向身后的空气中坐下，那一瞬间身后的土壤中破土而出无数藤蔓，谄媚地为他托垫出一个柔软的王座。

“来吧，王马君。”

他坐在那绿色的淫乱王座上，拍了拍自己的腿：“如果想让我射在你里面，你最好努力一点。”

隆起的腹部阻碍了两人亲热的接触，但当王马坐在他腿上时，最原发现那些卵几乎没有重量。神奇的淫纹承担了能量消耗，尽其所能地侍奉着这个世界的神。

王马熟练地拉开他胯间的拉链，抚摸着已经硬热的性器。他抬高腰，亲昵地在最原的脖子上落下一串细碎的吻，舔着柔软的皮肤，牙尖轻轻蹭过下面的血管。有一瞬间他真的想狠狠咬上去，就像狼咬断猎物的咽喉。

“…你对我的敏感点很了解啊？”

最原的呼吸已经变得有些粗重，王马握住他的性器，冰凉的四指缓缓动起来。他的舌尖特别喜欢侧脸处的颌骨，转着小圈不断舔舐，留下湿漉漉的一片印记。

自己的后穴湿润到完全不需要扩张，王马一只手撑住他的肩，另一只手扶住滚烫的性器，小心翼翼地坐了下去。穴口不知道多少次被撑开，但他还是舒服得发出一声轻轻的喟叹，脸颊潮红地闭上眼睛。这个世界的黑幕就坐在他对面，用手支着脸，静静地看着他的表现。

“呵……”

王马完全不担心自己的身体，也不想理会里面超乎常识的卵。在感觉到性器的头部没入了穴口后，他发狠地坐了下去，整根顿时一齐没入。最原终一好像皱了下眉，不自觉地抬手，想要扶住他的腰。

“…就这点程度？最原酱…真是可怜……”

肚子里的卵好像在抗议，它们嵌在肠壁的缝隙中，因为突然插入的震动感到不满。王马忍着痛，缓缓坐起身，又重重地坐了下去。他完全不在乎那些奇形怪状的卵，只顾着将身体里的性器对准自己内部的敏感点，搂着最原的肩膀，一次次主动地为自己带来快感。

“嘶…”

他听到最原终一发出一声喘息，似乎被夹得发痛，不由得笑了出来，声音却是在空气里被操散了的：“嘻嘻嘻…黑幕先生、这个世界的…神明大人，也不过如此嘛…”

内部的软肉疯狂地蠕动着，好像要给他点苦头般狠狠地挤压下来，不断绞着粗大的性器。王马小吉凑近他的耳畔，咬住一缕黑蓝色的头发，在他耳边含糊不清地吹气：“爽吗？小侦探…你就是…操到我这里…才让我怀孕的……”

语言的挑逗是他最擅长的把戏，王马牵起最原的一只手，将他的两根手指含在嘴里，反复地吞吐起来。那双明亮的紫眸抬起，戏谑地注视着他，目光中满是浓浓的不屑。

“哈呜…最原酱的手指…又长又好看，明明只用手指就可以让我高潮…偏要靠那么大的东西……”

最原终一调整了一下呼吸，他将被含住的两根手指在王马口腔里搅动起来，不甘示弱地反唇相讥：“王马君只靠后面就能高潮，而且还那么多水，不觉得羞耻吗？”

“和…最原酱一起…做爱…根本就…没有什么羞耻的说法喔？”

王马还在动着腰，一次次引导着最原的性器顶在自己后穴里的凸起上，发出阵阵情动的呻吟。最原抽出自己的手指，将他的头按在自己肩上，教训道：“要自己动就认真动，不然就换我。”

小总统在他的锁骨上发出一阵轻笑：“最原酱，这么担心失去主动权的话…我就勉为其难地让给你吧。”

——不过这是骗人的。

但最原并没有听出来，他只是顺势扶住了王马的腰，以及隆起的腹部，似乎要将那具瘦弱又坚实的身体狠狠贯穿。

“哈啊♡…呜…♡♡…”

小总统呜咽着，指甲狠狠抠住他的肩，像是要撕开衣冠楚楚的面具，露出里面变态的本性般使力。在精液灌进去的一瞬间，肠壁内的卵吸收到了鲜活的养料，纷纷蠕动着打算冲向外面的世界。

“呜！！！”

王马小吉痛得弓起身子，他直起身又弯下腰，将最原还没完全软下去的性器硬生生从里面吐了出来。薄薄的肠壁上脱落了粘稠的卵，那些蛋白质的壳混在温润的触手黏液里，试图从肠道中滑出。

“要出来…了……”

最原坐在椅子上，无路可退，王马只得咬牙向后翘起臀，暂时搂住了他的脖子。肠壁不受控制地蠕动着，产卵的过程并不痛苦，反而有种别样的快感。卵在湿软的肉中滚动，沿着穴壁的褶皱前行，势必会擦蹭经过敏感点，带来新一轮的高潮。王马不自觉地将头藏向最原的后颈处，指尖在呻吟中穿过他的头发。

“这种过程也能有感觉吗？”

最原故作好奇地去玩弄他胸口的乳尖，左右揉捏着敏感的嫣红部位，却故意不去触碰胯下挺立的位置。王马深知对方清楚这一点，但偏要使坏给自己看——他却也无能为力。

紫色的淫纹亮着光芒，推动后穴里的卵以此排出。第一个晶莹湿润的卵落出穴口，立刻被等待已久的藤蔓接住，小心翼翼地保护着那个温暖的蛋状物；随后是第二个，第三个…王马小吉在产卵的过程中迎来了一次高潮，他无意识中甚至抓疼了最原的头发。

不仅是产卵，还有后穴混合的黏腻液体。卵上沾染了精液、肠液以及触手的分泌物，半透明的外壳泛着一层淫靡的水色。触手争先恐后地去抢，细小的绒毛吸收着来自神的美味恩赐。不知好歹的触手甚至直接凑近了王马产卵的穴口，用尖端去搜刮肠壁内剩余的液体，引得小总统愉悦地呻吟起来。

等到最后一个卵产出时，王马已经虚弱得全身几乎脱力。他躺在最原的怀里喘息着，小腹上紫色的淫纹虽然黯淡了下去，但却比之前印得更深了一些。

最原终一亲了亲他的头发：“王马君，你永远都是我的。”

小总统乖巧地点了点头，他支起身体，捧住最原的脸。最原淡淡地笑了笑，低下头，与他深吻。两条舌头灵活地交换着唇舌津液。王马似乎有些急切地想索取更多，舌尖迫不及待地向最原的口腔里探去。黑幕侦探含笑默许了这一行为，却逐渐觉得对方的动作有些不对劲。

…？

最原皱起眉，王马好像不是在跟他接吻，而是循着接吻的动作在寻找什么东西…

就在这时，他眼前那双本应已经失去神采的紫眸蓦然亮起，带着狡黠与狠辣，更多的还是愤怒。王马的舌尖顶在了最原舌腹的某个位置上，然后狠狠地压了下去。

“！！”

最原终一大觉不妙，他猛地推开了眼前朝思暮想的人，但他面前的世界已经开始分崩离析，就像破损的才囚学院一样，缓慢地凋零解体。身后的藤蔓王座也瞬间枯萎，他措手不及，跌坐到地上。

王马小吉不给他半点反应的契机，狠狠踩上了他的胸口，对发怔的最原终一展露出了那个久违的，君临天下的表情。

“本来让你这个原人格的精神世界崩塌，就可以达到我们这期玩家的最终目的…但是！！最原酱，我改变主意了——！”

话锋转变并不突兀，他的眼里分明有跳动的怒火，那是谁都无法故作视而不见的情绪。接着，在逐渐崩坏的世界里，在最原终一的注视下，王马小吉张开双臂，邪气地笑了起来。

FIN


End file.
